


Just talking

by Avocad0daccova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocad0daccova/pseuds/Avocad0daccova
Summary: Honestly I'll probably come here to write from time to time.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Chapter 1

Hello  
My name is K, I've lost my black book I usually write in and honestly notes aren't doing much for me. So I might come here from time to time I'm not sure. I'm a big year old, Im indigenous and I don't know what else to say. U w u


	2. The red room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story

Sitting in a room with only red lights on and filled with anime posters and art posters with 3 other friends is nice, i think about how nice this feeling is. It feels like theres nothing else but us, nothing to worry about. Listening to songs we dub “vibey as fuck” or just talking about random shit at 1 AM.  
We forget about everything thats going on, about the stress of new jobs, stress of home problems and just the feeling about   
everything.   
Jayvens sitting beside me writing a story, or laying beside me.  
Nevis is sitting in the corner of the room singing along to “myth” by beach house, its nice to me when she sings. At least i know shes comfortable around us yenno?  
Lenaya is just kinda laying down and listening to the song, or maybe its the singing. Suddenly she opens her eyes and says “lady gaga eats children”   
Vibes huh?  
Even with the random conversation topics, this isn’t bad, not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont write a lot lol, i didnt even go over to see if there were any typos. Oops. Sorry about that


End file.
